Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor device, and in particular, it relates to an embedded component substrate and method for fabricating the same.
Description of the Related Art
In the new generation of electronic products, the development of lighter, thinner, shorter, and smaller electronic products is continuously being pursued, and multi-functional, high-performance electronic products are also required. Therefore, in order to meet the requirements of high density and miniaturization, integrated circuits (IC) have to accommodate more electronic components in a limited space.
Thus, a novel packaging technology has been developed to embed electronic components in the substrate to significantly reduce the package size and shorten the transmission path between the embedded electronic component and the chip. In recent years, the technology behind the embedded component substrate has been developed. The technology of the embedded component substrate can improve the performance of electronic components, reduce the substrate area occupied by the electronic components, and significantly reduce the overall volume of the package structure.
However, in order to meet the requirements of high-density wiring, the technology of the embedded component substrate still faces a lot of challenges.